mercyresistancefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KaylainaGoddessofStealthandtheWild
RE: Hey Bitch Well hai therr! Lawlz. xDDD And why thank you! It's getting there... d: TheTheif 01:07, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Eh, he is a bit of a douchebag. He's Zala's (remember her from the old Wiki?) cousin and exact opposite, she's the daughter of all twelve Olympians and he's the son of all twelve Titans. Apparently there was a big prophecy about them or some shat like that, and they were created to either work together to 'save the world' or oppose eachother and 'destroy it'. So in order to fulfill that prophecy, they were both the way Athena's kids are born, with thoughts, because it was the only way all twelve Olympians and Titans could make sure the two had full powers or whatever. I don't really frackin' know... Lawlz. TheTheif 01:18, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Haha, I knoww. Zala was a bit more, I dunno, trustworthy. She was actually a pretty good friend. We talk every now and then. o.o Lawlz. But yeah. xD The old Wiki was at least somewhat believable until people started talking sh!t and making up stuff that didn't even make sense or relate to PJO. It's still fun to roleplay though... But yeah. My Wiki isn't just PJO, obviously; That's the main concept, but I'll allow some Harry Potter and Narnia and Eragon (even though that one kinda sucks... xD) to be mixed in. d: TheTheif 01:26, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Any you want I guess, doesn't matter to me. I only put out suggestions under the directions or whatever they are. o.o Lawlz. d: TheTheif 02:01, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Oii... Good call. I literally laughed aloud when I read that... xD TheTheif 06:12, December 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey {narrows eyes} Ah yes, I've heard of... {pauses for a moment before speaking} You. Kaylaina, godling daugter of Artemis and Hermes, eh? {coughs} Anyhow. As a reply to your intriguing suggestion, yes, I do wish to eliminate weakness, and that by no means begins with myself. {sighs} Okay, perhaps I can be cocky, but... {smirks} Aren't we all? {tilts head to the side} You seem like a strong-spirited kind of person, especially for a demigod. Most of your kind are rather, ah, weak so to speak. {sneers} StephenOfTitans 20:11, January 5, 2012 (UTC) You started out as a demigod though, before you were made into a minor Olympian. Unless... No, nevermind. {shakes head} And... You had better watch what you say to me. {clenches fists while speaking, holding his head high} I am the son of Titans, apprentice to Chaos, general of the Grand Titan Army - And no, we did not model our army after that arrogant fool Zachary's petty little 'Grand Army of Olympus'. GTA was founded by a legion of demititans years before I was born, and lead in the acnient times by only the finest of warrios. Of course... They all met their doom at the hands of Tartarus himself, but I'm certain to be the one who will break the curse. Just don't underestimate me. {narrows eyes again as they flash from blue to gold, then back again} StephenOfTitans 21:45, January 5, 2012 (UTC) {sighs} Never mind. I wish that I could have been right, but for once I'm not. Look, I'm not gonna give you any good information, but I'll say this now: You and Faenor, and all the "new" Olympians, your future is rather, er... How do I out this? Unfortunate ''I suppose you could say. See, I understand fully the problems the gods are facing right now, with the new prophecy, the Old West beginning to fade permenantly, the upcoming war, and all that. And you, along with all your little friends, will play an important role in this war. I'm sorry to say that it doesn't end too great, however, for you, your brother, and Chey. And before you ask - Yes, Chey and I have gone way back. During the days when Kaida was still a threat to me. I think you ''might remember. {frows} If not, no loss. Anyhow... Sure, the Titans have lost time and time again, but they are returning to strength. Have you ever considered that perhaps in the second Titan War, when Cronus tried to rebuild his army in California and your side, along with the Roman demigods, stopped him, the Titans gave in on prupose? Perhaps they have a master plan, one that will override them all? Because all this is true. Sure, we backed down in a rather sloppy and quick way, but Cronus sensed that something in his master plan would have gone amiss if he didn't stop there and try again. So, here we are, a few years later... And all of hell is about to be unleashed on earth, between the war, and your side's problems, and the fact that tragedy is just unavoidable. What a shame, to see such spirit have to die in such a grueling way. {sighs} Although it matters not to me.. {looks down for a moment, then regains posture} StephenOfTitans 20:30, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm impressed Hey, like, AWESOME JOB! You're really keeping this place alive... Thanks. I haven't been on much because this week, I had midterms in school all week practically half the day, every day, so I've been busy studying... *sighs* Although I probably failed everything despite my efforts. Oh wells. *shrugs* It's just school... Anyways. How have ya been? xD TheTheif 04:04, January 21, 2012 (UTC) P.S. This weekend I won't be on much either, I'm going with the Litt's to Jersey, since they were gonna go see some relatives and pass through our area on the way, lawlz. xD Is this your usuall wiki? The House Thief 21:06, January 21, 2012 (UTC) thanks, and the fact that people think they are demigods. The House Thief 21:47, January 21, 2012 (UTC) that's good...The House Thief 03:37, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, what IS this wiki? The House Thief 19:39, January 22, 2012 (UTC) So, could I be a hogwarts student? The House Thief 21:46, January 22, 2012 (UTC) And also, why is it called resistence wiki? The House Thief 21:46, January 22, 2012 (UTC) sorry, resistance. The House Thief 21:47, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I added my name to members, and made up a character, now what? The House Thief 02:17, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Check out what I put on StephanofTitans Talk page The House Thief 04:47, January 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Parent? Oh... Yeah. (sighs) My mum. Aphrodite. Strange, I know, being as I'm a Hunter and all, but (shrugs) what can I say... The other Hunters accept me and I'm Artemis's second commanding lieutenant next to Thalia, so I suppose it's not all bad, eh? πτώση Αστέρων 20:25, January 24, 2012 (UTC) hey, how do you make those pitures like your profile picture? The House Thief 23:08, January 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Cabins I actually think that's a great idea. It might keep this place more, oh, I dunno... Alive? Ehh. But yeah. You have my consent. xD TheTheif 21:22, January 28, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome, lawlz. And thanks. xD It's Rainbow Dash... Yeah... xD TheTheif 02:02, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Al right, now I've made pictures of my five characters. How do they look? The House Thief 20:53, January 29, 2012 (UTC) No, you did fine. But I need to make their character pages soon... The House Thief 21:08, January 29, 2012 (UTC) By the way, Mark is supposed to be ugly, and Max is supposed to be a wierdo. The House Thief 01:37, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Allright, David Clidesman is being constructed. The House Thief 05:47, January 30, 2012 (UTC)